This is Home
by Ms. Take the third
Summary: When Henry comes to America, he finds more than just his Uncle and Cousin waiting for him. With great excitement Henry teams up with his best friend Cate Brennan-Booth for many adventures
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Unnatural story, and this will hopefully be the first story that I will actually compleate, if only because I don't have to think too much outside of the story itself. This does feature an OC, but hopefully she's not totally horrible/hated by everyone. While this story references Bones characters, it won't be classified as a crossover, and as you read the reason should be obvious. If not, then read the A/N at the end of the story. Anyway here's chapter 1:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot part 1**

* * *

Henry walked through Smithson High on his first day, his cousin Jasper at his side. He thought he saw a familiar shock of red hair, a second glance told him that he was being ridiculous though. There was no way the girl kneeling in front of her locker was Cate Brennan. Besides, wasn't Cate bemoaning how her mom was at a dig for a year, her dad training troops in Afghanistan, and her newlywed aunt and uncle were spending the year in France rather than deal with training new scientists to take over for her mom and a young woman named Daisy whom Cate hated for some reason in her last letter. Henry shrugged and followed his cousin, if it was Cate then awesome, if not, oh well, he'd write her soon.

Caetlyn "Cate" Brennan-Booth watched as Jasper lead some poor hapless new student through the halls, as he would say "one of the irks and perks to being the dean's son". She was decently close to him, he at least let her rant about her parents every once and a while especially during the 'oblivious' phase from '05-'07. Well, whoever the new kid was, she had first period with him and Jasp, so hopefully she'd find out then. Imagine Cate's surprise when the new kid turned out to be her Best Pen Pal Friend, Henry Griffin, and while she bemoaned the fate of 15 chapters to read, her delight at having her best friend back outweighed the extra reading. She walked out after one of the particularly bothersome jocks, and smiled, "The Great Henry Griffin gets himself in trouble again, and once again drags those around him for the ride!"

"I didn't know he'd punish the whole class!" Henry exclaimed without looking at her.

"Just like you didn't know the sink hole was under the weak tree branch that you said would support our weight?" Cate asked, Henry whipped around to look at her with surprise, his surprise then turned to joy when he recognized Cate.

"Cate! I thought you were in Indonesia with your mom?" Henry asked after hugging her.

"Nah, I'm being shipped between Uncle Russ and Aunt Cam's houses, poor Parker has to stay with his mom though," Cate answered.

"Parker's your dad's son, right?" Henry asked

"Yeah, glad to know you remember, do you remember Trey?"

"You're youngest brother?"

"Yeah, Mom took him to Indonesia with her, he's still going through a lot of firsts and Mom refused to miss any of them," Cate said.

"Ok how do you two know eachother?" Jasper asked, cutting in.

"Cate's mom, Dr. Booth and my parents ran a joint expedition like 10 years ago; anyway, Cate's adoption had just been finalized, so Dr. Booth wasn't too fond of the idea of leaving her behind. Of course my parents had me, so they encouraged Dr. Booth to bring Cate with her. We got into a huge mess of trouble, bigger than anything I'd gotten into before, and I doubt Cate's gotten into anything that bad since." Henry answered.

"I don't know, I've gotten into tons of stuff I couldn't tell you in the letters for any number of reasons," Cate replied, she smiled knowingly at Henry. "What about you two? How does the famous Jazz Bartlett know the great Henry Griffin?"

"Cousins" the two boys replied, shrugging their shoulders.

"Cool Cool, so Henry" Cate said linking arms with her best friend as they continued to walk down the hallway, "What are you doing for your internship?"

"Internship?"

"Yeah, we've all gotta put time in at the museum in any of the departments, I luck out every year since Mom works here, I work in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab." Cate replied

"Is there anything in the Tesla Building?" Henry asked

"You want to investigate your godfather's death, don't you?" it wasn't a question, Cate knew Henry well enough to know that's exactly what he wanted to do. "I agree, I've been trying to get Aunt Cam to request the body for a second autopsy, there's no way in the Nine Gates of Hell Dante _just_ had a heart attack."

"Don't encourage him!" Jasper cried. Both Cate and Henry glared at Jasper, shocked that he could be so insensitive.

"Anyway, I've got a kick-ass American Lit class to get to so, babay Henry, TTYL Jazz," Cate said, with a little wave at both of them before walking off. She couldn't wait to vid chat her mom and tell her about Henry's appearance. She smiled lightly to herself, Henry had become quite good looking in the past 10 years; the pictures they exchanged on their birthdays didn't do him any justice.

Henry too was surprised by Cate, he was glad to have someone who believed him though. He and Jasper breezed through the rest of the day and he went to begin his internship in the DOUM Rooms, or really he began his investigation into Dante's death. His delight over finding a clue quickly turned to annoyance when not only was the clue lost, but he was caught as well. His uncle threatened to send him to military school, but Henry was sure he was right so hopefully when he broke his uncle's rules to solve the murder then he wouldn't be in as much trouble. He looked up when Jasper held a cell phone out to him.

"Cate" was Jasper's only response. Henry nodded and accepted the phone.

"Bonjou" Henry greeted,

"_Bonjou Henry, kijan ou ye?"_ Cate answered

"Well enough," Henry said after a pause. "I'm a bit rusty though."

"_For shame Henry, not practicing you're Creole!" _Cate laughed in reply.

"Well I was kind of busy getting myself out of other scrapes," Henry replied defensively.

"_I know, I'm just teasing you. So, something tells me you found something out while you were _supposed _to be interning in the DOUM Rooms,"_ Henry inferred that Jasper had called Cate when he heard his father's threat. He made a mental note to thank his cousin later.

"Well, I'm not saying anything, but I might have found a poisoned blow dart, I lost it though when the guard caught me." Henry sighed before beginning to pace.

"_Poisoned blow dart? And you LOST IT! Hen, dude, seriously, we need to have a talk about properly handling potential evidence, were you wearing gloves?"_

"No"

"_Well then I guess it's good that you lost it, because that's tampering with evidence. I'll mention it to Aunt Cam though; she'll be more likely to request a second look at the body with this information. Anything else?"_ Cate's voice implied that her face was twisted into its thinking face, she was adding the information he gave her together like her mom had taught her.

"Well, I recognized the poison as a rare bird toxin, remember, I told you about the time with the witch doctor Otis. Dante wrote me a letter before I came to America, in it he mentioned he had found something, something close to his heart, but he said 'very' three times," Henry said, his face was also twisted into his thinking face.

"_Why say 'very' three times unless it's a clue?"_

"That's what I said."

"_Rankontre nan tonbo Dante an nan yon moman?"_

"Wi,"

"_Wè ou lè"_

"Wè ou lè" Henry handed Jasper, who had entered the room sometime near the end of the conversation, his phone back and set about meditating, effectively unnerving his cousin and driving him from the room so he could sneak out.

"Èske ou ka jwenn yon bagay? Sa ou te jwenn ou?" Cate asked when she saw Henry basically feeling up his godfather.

"Mwen pa konnen" Henry answered as he pulled his hand back. "A keychain?"

"How did they miss that during the first autopsy, I'm sure someone would have mentioned it!" Cate answered frustrated at such a large slip up. "Hang on; can you take his shirt off?"

"Um…" Henry was entirely unsure of himself.

"It shouldn't be that hard, at the funeral home they'd have put a pre-sewn suit on him that you just have to pull slightly…" Cate pulled on the shoulder of Dante's suit, instead of pulling up like she had expected and had seen done on countless bodies it pulled as if it really was his jacket. "Don't tell me…" she growled threateningly, and began unbuttoning the shirt a bit. All she found was an unblemished chest. "What the hell! Cate was beyond annoyed. "Anyone who knew Dante would find his death suspicious but this just confirms it. I'm _so_ talking to Aunt Cam about this."

"Alright, so we've got some weird keychain, a letter and a poisoned blow dart with a bird toxin I recognized." Henry said.

"Three related yet seemingly unrelated clues," Cate followed Henry out only to watch as he was slammed into the wall by his cousin.

"Are you trying to get yourself shipped off to military school?" Jasper asked.

"No, look what I found" Henry just barely rasped out holding up the keychain

* * *

Alright, I'm stopping here cause I'm tired and it's all cliffhangeryish, so the language that Cate and Henry communicate in is Haitian Creole, I'm using the Bing translator, so if it's wrong I apologize and if you could, please tell me the correction. I'll post translations at the end of every chapter. So, translations:

Babay – Good bye

Bonjou – Hello

Bonjou Henry, kijan ou ye? – Hello Henry, how are you? (Hello came out as Alo, but that seemed messed up since I was saying hello again, so I used the translation for when I was just saying hello, if this is wrong please please please tell me)

Rankontre nan tonbo Dante an nan yon moman? – Meet at Dante's tomb in an hour?

Wi - Yes

Wè ou lè – See you later

Èske ou ka jwenn yon bagay? Sa ou te jwenn ou? – Did you find something? What did you find?

Mwen pa konnen – I don't know

I'll post a time line and have a few q&a later, but the reason this isn't an official crossover is because the focus is on OC Cate Brennan-Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

At last, chapter two! So I know I had plenty of readers, now of course you know what follows readers, reviewers, so I know I didn't request them last chapter but...

**_Beka of Computerland would like to formally request that you review to her story after you've read, even if it is to only say 'hi'. She likes to know who to thank for even clicking on her story._**

And I realized I forgot this last chapter:

**Disclaimer: Unnatural History Characters are property of their creators, Bones Characters are property of their creators, Cate and Trey (who until I start the Bones companion will usually only be referenced) are property of me**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"So it's the key to an 'ancient' submarine?" Cate asked, verifying what they already knew.

"You know what, I'm out; whatever weirdness you two have been mixed up in has absolutely nothing to do with me anymore." Jasper said, walking away to band practice. Cate bit her lip when she heard the stupid football players joking around before they threw a football at her close friend. However, it was with open shock that she watched as Henry threw a javelin to intercept the football perfectly, causing it to land harmlessly at Jasper's feet, pinned by the javelin itself. Both teens ran over to their brown haired companion. "Thanks for being my butt posy."

"You're what?" Henry asked

"His BFF, you know, like in Hattie, when we swore to have eachother's back," Cate answered. Henry nodded, while he didn't understand what a BFF was, he remembered his and Cate's promise to be friends and to never let the other get bullied.

"Jasper, why did he do that?" Henry then asked.

"My dad put him on academic probation last quarter, as the dean's son, retribution falls to me; part of the perks and irks of being the dean's son." Jasper answered Cate quoting the last part along with him. Just then in some fate designed coincidence the band began playing the Star Spangled Banner. "Wait, F.S. Francis Scott!"

"Who's Francis Scott?" Henry asked.

"Well no one, but Francis Scott Key is someone," Jasper said

"He wrote the National Anthem," Cate added helpfully.

"I think there's a picture of him in Dante's office," Henry said.

"Alright, so we sneak in tonight?" Cate asked. The two teen boys nodded, Jasper more than a bit reluctant. "Cool, we'll meet at your house around 10?"

"That should work, Dad will still be up, so we'll have to be quiet, but if I make it seem like Henry and I have gone to bed already, he shouldn't check up on us." Jasper said.

"Why do I feel like you've snuck out more times than just to go to that concert last year?" Cate said

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Jasper answered.

Cate waited for Henry and Jasper under the tree up the block. She was dressed in what her dad and aunts referred to as her gangster outfit, she personally thought it was more of an emo outfit, but never argued with them. She had on black skinny jeans, a black camie and a see-through white hooded t-shirt that was, for all intents and purposes sleeveless. On her wrists were leather bracers that her Aunt Angela had made for her about two years ago. They went from her wrist to her elbow and had an intricate design based on a pair of bracers that had been on display at the museum at the time. Cate cherished them, especially with her aunt gone for a year. She also had black steel-toed combat boots on; her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, and attached to her hair tie was her lucky celtic knot pendant however it was hidden behind her hair. Her hood was pulled up; it sat just behind her hairline which made her look more like a gangster. (*)

She was leaning against the tree when the two boys ran up, Jasper out of breath already and Henry with a huge grin on his face.

"Ready boys?" Cate asked as she turned and walked to her Jeep. Henry and Jasper followed her much like she expected them to. In short order the trio was just outside of Dante's window, Henry was the first one up, climbing effortlessly, Cate went second, like Jasper she was panting with exertion after the climb but unlike Jasper her arms didn't really hurt all that much. Henry was already looking around the room. She sat at Dante's desk and looked at everything intently before slowly spinning the chair to take in everything else. "One of these things is not like the other" she said in a sing-song voice, looking right at the quote.

"The victor belongs to the spoils" Jasper said. "It's a quote by F Scott Fitzgerald. He's a decent of Francis Scott Key."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked

"Because I actually do my homework, the quote has nothing to do with transportation though," Jasper answered.

"So it's a clue or a key or something," Cate said, "Maybe it's an anagram?" Jasper then proceeded to make up various ridiculous anagrams for the quote.

"We're over thinking this!" Henry said, exasperated.

"My dad always says sometimes the most difficult problems have the most obvious answers." Jasper offered. Henry seemed to be struck with an idea and went over to press the letters that spelled the word 'open' going backwards through the quote.

"Well waddya know Jazz, you're dad was right" Cate said while she, Henry and Jasper looked into the great black hole that had opened.

"'Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase,'" Henry said while he looked. "Dante wrote that to me, it's from Dr. Martin Luther King Jr."

"It's like he knew he would die before he could tell you about this," Henry and Jasper both looked at her sharply. "'Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it' (**) Alright, so are we entering the dark domain?"

Henry nodded and entered the stairwell first Jasper followed this time and Cate brought up the rear. They walked in near total darkness for what seemed like an hour though it had only been 45 minutes. Eventually Henry stopped causing Jasper and Cate to run into him.

"Sa se li menm, Henry?" Cate asked.

"It's through this alcove," Henry answered in English for the benefit of his cousin.

"How can you tell, we must have passed a hundred like these?" Jasper asked.

"The air is fresher," Cate took a slight breath through her nose and agreed the air did smell fresher. She had to resist the urge to point out that Henry had, in essence, quote Gandalf with what he had said.

"Dude" Cate and Jasper said at the same time when they entered a large chamber, Henry went and turned on a generator, which lit up the cavern. The three split up to explore the area, Henry to his Godfather's desk, Jasper into the belly of the beast and Cate to the various crates dragged up.

"It's like a graveyard," Henry said, and Cate couldn't help but agree with him, it was sad, all these men had lost their lives, but now their stories could be told and their spirits put to rest. She touched a bone then bowed her head and said a quick prayer to both God and St. Christopher.

"To die like this, I've seen death, but this is possibly the worst way to die." Cate whispered conscious of the tomb-like feel of this place.

"Look at what I found!" Jasper exclaimed, carrying something out of the bowls of the ancient submersible. "Old man probably couldn't carry this out on his own." Jasper plunked a small but heavy trunk on the table.

"Let's get this to the surface to look at it closer with better lighting." Henry said, the other two nodded and followed the blond out. In Dante's office they stood around the chest and stared at it.

"Please don't let it be cannon balls," Jasper said, Cate chuckled, but agreed with him silently. Henry opened the trunk and it was cannon balls. Quickly the teens removed the cannon balls, but the trunk was too shallow. Henry pulled out the false bottom while Jasper re-stated his previous wish. This time Jasper's wish came true when, instead of more cannon balls the trunk had hundreds of gold.

"Very good, now hand it over," a woman's voice said from behind them. The three teens whipped around to stare at…Dante's assistant.

"The assistant did it?" Cate asked in shock.

"Dante didn't trust me,"

"And we all see what a mistake that turned out to be" Cate commented sarcasticly

"Shut up, bitch," Cate's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"O tanpri moutre m' mess figi l'" she whispered to Henry

"Tann e gade," Henry whispered back. Cate nodded, and in a few seconds she watched as Henry and Jasper threw cannon balls at their opponents. She took the momentary distraction to charge down the assistant who had insulted her. What could be considered an all out brawl erupted until at last the two goons were subdued. Cate, Henry, and Jasper were standing on the roof facing off against the assistant. She raised something to her lips and shot a dart at Jasper, Cate only had time to widen her eyes before Henry caught it and flung it back at the woman.

"You are so dead when your mother finds out about this" Cam said, shaking her head and looking at her goddaughter.

"Thanks Aunt Cam," Cate said sarcastically

"I mean it, you did good though, I'm proud of you, but you're grounded for two weeks, no computer except to explain your actions to Bren (1), no tv, you have to be home by 4:00 every day you're not working at the museum, and no hanging out with Henry and Jasper on the weekends." Cam instructed, Cate made a face but accepted her punishment gracefully. "And you have to talk to Sweets for a week, I want to figure out exactly what you were thinking."

"AUNT CAM!" Cate whined.

* * *

Cool cool, so that was chappie duo.

* There are links to pictures similar to what Cate is described as wearing when they break into Dante's office, these are of the arm bracers, the boots and the shirt, the shirt is actually a bit different, just make it white, take the design off and cut off the sleeves, I think the picture also has pockets, the shirt doesnt

**Five dozen cookies if you can figure out where that quote comes from

(1) Bones is still refered to as "Bren" by her friends since that's an affectionate nickname for her in the show, like how Booth calls her Bones

O tanpri moutre m' mess figi l'- oh please let me mess her face up

Tann e gade - Wait and see


End file.
